poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Sonic876. Plot Sakura Kinomoto, Cardcaptor of the Clow Cards, successfully seals the Arrow Card with help from her friends Syaoran Li, Kero, Tomoyo Daidoji, and Meiling Li. That night, Sakura experiences a strange dream where two pieces of cloth pull her underwater. After school ends for spring break, Sakura and Tomoyo visit the "Twin Bells" shop where Sakura participates in a lottery to win a vacation to Hong Kong. As Sakura reaches for a lottery ball, one magically flies into her hand, the winning ball for the vacation. Sakura goes with Tomoyo, Kero, her big brother Toya and his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro, who Sakura has a crush on. The group tour the city but Sakura experiences the dream again which this time features two malevolent birds and a mysterious woman sports the floating cloths. During a tour of the Yuen Po Street Bird Garden (also referred to as "Bird Street"), Sakura spots the two birds and pursues them across the city, finding an old water well where the clothes emerge and hypnotise her. As Sakura is drawn towards the well, Syaoran appears and scares the birds away. Reuniting with the others including Meiling, Sakura is taken to the Li family estate where she meets Syaoran's eccentric sisters and his mother Yelan, a powerful sorceress who senses Sakura is in danger. Staying for the night, Sakura experiences the dream again where the woman attacks her. Yelan takes Sakura outside and warns her that the woman is extremely powerful and is deliberately contacting Sakura. The next day, Syaoran and Meiling are forced to accompany Sakura and co. around Hong Kong should something happen. Sakura spots the birds again and pursues them with Kero. They chase them down to an antiques store, where they come across an old book that has a picture of the woman on the cover. Sakura is hypnotised again and opens the book before her friends, flooding the shop and transporting the group to another dimension where the woman dwells. The birds are revealed to be her cloths. The woman, actually a sorceress referred to as Madoushi (named "Su Yung" in the English dub), attacks Sakura in rage, believing she had summoned Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards. Sakura discovers her friends save Syaoran have been taken prisoner, and Madoushi demands Clow comes in exchange for their freedom. Syaoran distracts Madoushi so she can rescue Tomoyo but is captured as well. Sakura escapes with Kero and Tomoyo back to the antiques store, but find the book has vanished. Kero realises he knows Madoushi, a fortune teller who Clow fell in love with and taught her magic. But she used them for evil and was imprisoned in another dimension by Clow, but is likely unaware she is a spirit. Sakura realises the well appeared on the book cover and it is another entrance to Madoushi's prison. Going to the well, Sakura encounters Yelan who breaks the shield surrounding the well to allow Sakura and Kero to enter. Sakura confronts Madoushi who uses the magic of Sakura's friends to escape her prison but is shocked by Hong Kong's appearance. Sakura and Kero follow, but Madoushi captures Sakura and holds her prisoner. When Sakura tells her of Clow's passing, Madoushi angrily tries to drown Sakura by trapping her in a flooded skyscraper with her cloths. Sakura uses the Arrow Card to escape and she confronts Madoushi, sympathising with the sorceress and confirms Clow is dead. Madoushi dissolves into water, passing on, but releases Sakura's friends. While Toya and Yukito have no memory of what happened, Sakura tells Tomoyo and Kero they may have to visit Hong Kong again in the future. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Bud Luckey as Eeyore Quotes Trivia *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Mana Takamiya, Origami Tobiichi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Mushu, and Cri-Kee will guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card''. Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Magical films Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films